the_politicswikiaorg-20200214-history
János Gábriel
From the Hungarian Wikipedia page https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/G%C3%A1briel_J%C3%A1nos_(politikus,_1894%E2%80%931970) John Gabriel (Kaposvár April 5, 1894-Kaposvár, 1970 February 1) craftsmen, Democratic People's Party Member of Parliament. He was Mihály Gabriel and Szekeres Terézia's fifth child. He grew up in a Roman Catholic religion. After completing the elementary education, he studied at the industrial school where he got trained in the car polishing profession. In 1921 he received his master's degree, and worked until 1949 as a craftsman. In the First World War, he undertook military service on the Italian and Russian fronts. He was also called in World War II, but only for hinterland service between 1940 and 1942. He had been a political party member since 1921. He entered the Hungarian Social Democratic Party but did not conduct any major organizing activities. After the war, he became a member of the Independent Smallholders' Party. He dited memorandum in 1947 in Kaposvár visitors Zoltan Tildy for president on behalf of prisoners of war in the Kaposvar relatives. Then he contacted several parties and joined the Democratic People's Party. In the parliamentary elections of August 31, 1947, he became deputy member of the Somogy County party list. In April 1948, he was invited to the Parliament after János Kolbert was deprived of his mandate. After his mandate expired in 1949, he was offered to enter the Hungarian Workers' Party. When he was rejected, he was deprived of his main occupation, his wife's work closed, and his craftsmanship was abandoned. Only in 1952 he found a constant livelihood when he settled down at Kaposvár's Vaskombinát. In his town, Kaposvár, he took an active part in the 1956 Revolution. On October 25, the company workers' council, two days later elected a member of the County Revolutionary Committee, became the chairman of the County Revolutionary Commitment Committee on the 29th. On November 4, when Soviet troops invaded the country, the Soviet military authorities were arrested and taken to Ungvár. He was brought home one week later and was taken into custody by the Ministry of the Interior. In January 1957, the General Prosecutor's Office released him in the absence of a criminal offense, but after two months he was arrested for public security. Kistarcs and TökölHe was imprisoned. In early January 1958, the County Court of Kaposvár found him guilty of organizing crime. Secondly, the Supreme Court reduced his sentence for two years by half a year. Including his earlier imprisonment, he was released from prison in Vaci prison mid-June 1958, under police supervision until mid-December. His old workplace did not take him back, and his employment in other jobs was prevented by authorities. Due to a series of police harassment, they moved with their wife to their daughter, living in Budapest . In 1966 he retired from the Commercial Joinery and Locksmith Industry. He died in 1970. After the change of regime , the Antall government established a 1956 Memorial Monument for the '56 heroes. Gabriel János Posthumus also received the commemorative medal. Category:Hungarians Category:Biographies